How to look after Alicorn Fillies: For Eggheads
by SkyeTheCrook
Summary: The princess has three sisters? Twilight Sparkle has been entrusted by Princesses Celestia and Luna to look after their two younger sisters, Cyberspace and Snowdrop. She accepts, deciding that two fillies would be a piece of cake. But there comes a time where not even the Elements of Harmony can help...Looking after children. But why would the Princesses not want them?


**Yay, another story! This is one that...I just made. Like, it kinda appeared in my head. This is B.A.T (Before Alicorn Twilight). Don't like, don't read. MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro, but Cyberspace and Snowdrop are mines. With that, get comfy because your reading...**

**How to Look after Alicorn Fillies: For Eggheads**

_**3000 years before**_

King Solstice sighed. Before him were two fillies, both with horns, but no wings.

"I thought we were stopping at two." He muttered to his wife, Queen Selene.

"That's what you said when Luna was born." She replied, cooing at the two cute fillies. Solstice blinked.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Selene continued. "We need them all to control a part of the land."

"But thats-" Solstice started, but was cut off by his wife.

"I know. But in order to keep everyone calm, we have to lie." The king looked away.

"What shall we name them?" He asked.

"The black one is Cyberspace. The white one is Snowdrop." Selene got up and started trotting away. Solstice watched her go, then looked at the two fillies.

"...Someday."

"Awhhhhh.." Twilight Sparkle yawned as she got up.

"Its a lovely day..." she said to herself, trotting over to the window and looking out. Ponies of every colour were already wondering outside, chatting and laughing. She smiled to herself and trotted back over to the bed, picking up her hairbrush on the way out and going down the stairs while brushing out her mane.

"Spike?" She stopped in the hall as she saw the dragon standing in the front doorway, both Princesses Celestia and Luna outside. Her eyes wide, she rushed back upstairs, brushing her mane and teeth at the same time while tidying her room.

"Twilight? Are you there?" She heard Celestia call.

"Y-yes...! Wait a minute Princess!" Twilight rushed back downstairs, bumping into Luna.

"Sorry..." Luna apologized, moving out of the way.

"No, its fine! I was going too fast and-" Luna closed Twilights mouth with her horn.

"Shh." The Princess of the Night nudged Twilight into the living room, in front of Celestia. Twilight bowed quickly.

"Sorry I took so long, Princess! I didn't know you were coming." Princess Celestia shook her large head.

"No no, don't apologize. I didn't give you enough warning." She smiled. "But enough about that. Twilight, I want you to do something for me." She was now looking extremely serious, and Twilight blinked, nervous.

"Anything, Princess." Celestia nodded. "Luna, go get them."

Luna trotted outside, and a few seconds later, she came back in, followed by two fillies. There was something odd about them, something the purple Unicorn couldn't figure out.

"Twilight, these are my younger sisters, Cyberspace and Snowdrop." Cyberspace was the black one, with a black main and tail. The only colour in her was the cyber green stripes going through her mane and tail, and her eyes which were a blood red colour. The Unicorn noted her tail looked like Rainbow Dash's tail while her mane looked like that DJs one. Vinyl Scratch, or something.

The next one, Snopdrop, was white with a greyish tail and mane, which both had white stripes on them. Her eyes were blue, like ice, but soft, like the sky.

"Sisters?" Twilight exclaimed, looking at the Princess. Now she could see what was different about the fillies, they both had horns _and_ wings.

"We are leaving them with you for a while." Twilight blinked.

"W-why?" The princesses looked at eachother for a moment.

"Uh...its part of your friendship assessments." Luna quickly told her.

"But how does looking after two fillies have anything to do with-"

"Have fun, Twilight." Celestia said before leaving with Luna. Spike and Twilight could only stare at the fillies as they stared back.

Suddenly, the door burst open once more.

"HEY TWILIGHT!" A pink pony yelled, hopping into the living room. Her mane and tail were both very pink, and very poofy.

"Hi, Pinkie..." Twilight sighed.

"I just saw the princesses leave and I though to myself 'Why are the princesses leaving Twilights house' so I came here and I burst the the door and I was like 'HEY TWILIGHT' and you were like 'Hi Pinkie' and I was like 'I just saw the princesses leave and I thought to myself-" Twilight facehoofed as the pink pony went on and on.

Meanwhile Spike had been keeping his eyes on the two Alicorn fillies, who were now wondering the room, looking at things. The white one glanced at Spike. Whispering to her sister, she trotted over to the dragon.

"Hi!" She said cutely.

"Uh...hi." Spike said, giving her a suspicious look.

"Do you know where the kitchen is? Cyberspace and I are hungry." Spike nodded.

"I make a mean pancake."

"Cool! We love pancakes." Spike led them to the kitchen, talking about how he loved gems, all the while not at all noticing the two fillies sneak out the open front door.

"I can't believe Tia just left us here!" Snowdrop exclaimed, once they were far enough away from the tree-library. Cyberspace shrugged.

"It was kind of obvious they were planning something Snow." She pointed out. "After all, they would always whisper to eachother when we were around. Snowdrop sighed.

"We could fly there, but our wings aren't developed enough yet to fly that distance..."

"We could teleport there but our magic isn't strong enough for that..." The two looked at eachother and sighed.

"Maybe we should go back..after all, its the only shelter were going to get around here." Snowdrop suggested. Cyberspace shook her head.

"You can go live in a tree full of books if you want sis, but id rather live in the clouds, up there." She pointed to Cloudsdale, which was barely visible from where they were standing.

Suddenly, a streak of rainbow shot past, before stopping and trotting back.

"Well well well!" The new pony exclaimed. It was cyan blue, with a rainbow coloured mane and tail. "Who are you two?" The two fillies glanced at eachother. Unfolding her wings, Cyberspace went first.

"Im Cyberspace! Id love to fly as fast as you, but my wings aren't strong enough yet." Meanwhile Snowdrop had materialized a cupcake out of nowhere and offered it to the rainbow pony.

"Im Snowdrop. Im better at magic than her." She said, sticking out her tongue at Cyberspace.

Said rainbow pony looked between them.

"Wow! Are you two both Alicorns?" The fillies nodded. "Awesome! Im Rainbow Dash, best flier in all of Equestria! Im the only pegasus ever to perform a Sonic Rainboom and survive." She boasted, showing off her wings to the fillies. Snowdrop didn't look all that impressed, but Cyberspace was jumping up and down.

"Cool! Wanna race?" Rainbow Dash blinked.

"Race?"

"Yeah! You'll probably beat me, but that's ok! I just wanna see how fast you can go!" The rainbow pony shrugged.

"Alright." The two ponies lined up, Snowdrop at the side with whistle in mouth.

"Ready!" Both ponies crouched down.

"Steady!" Wings unfolded.

The whistle went off, and so did the ponies. It started with them both evenly lined up with eachother. After a few laps, Cyberspace started slowing down and was only about a few centimetres behind Rainbow Dash before she stopped, unable to fly for any longer. Rainbow Dash kept going though, and the two could only watch as she went at least ten times around before slowing down.

"And im not even tired." She told them, landing in front of the fillies. Even Snowdrop looked impressed. "Cool.."

"Oops, gotta run. See you two later." And Rainbow Dash left.

"Shes right, Cyber. The suns going down, lets go back to Twilight." The black filly sighed.

"Alright..."

When the two snuck back in, Pinkie was still going.

"And I said 'Who puts cupcakes in oatmeal? Are you CRAZY?! Then SHE said-"

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled.

"Yeah! That's exactly what she said!"

"Pinkie, its been nice talking but you have to go now, bye." Twilight pushed the pink pony out the door and crumbled onto the floor. Snowdrop poked her.

"Twilight...?"

"Oh, you two. Uh...your bedroom is upstairs, next to the one on the left. You'll have to share a bed for the night. Sorry." The two fillies glanced at eachother and trotted up to their bedroom.

"This is going to be interesting..." Cyberspace muttered to herself.


End file.
